


You are my fate

by IsadoraGomes



Category: Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsadoraGomes/pseuds/IsadoraGomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She became so special. So different. I couldn’t explain why, but even when we came from the Homelands, I was always looking after her. And I saw her becoming strong. I saw how shestopped being just a little princess and began to be a warrior. But she couldn’t change everything. None of us could. Her smell still was the same. The one I can’t ignore or block. It was strange because I’m the son of the Wind. How could be possible someone bind me like that? She became everything I could care about. When our eyes find each others. When she laughs, which is kind of rare, but it’s really good to hear.  I become smoothie after we first met. But no one had really noticed it. It’s okay, after all I’m still the big bad wolf and everyone hates me – as Colin keeps remembering me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bárbara Milani](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=B%C3%A1rbara+Milani).



Chapter 1

I woke up earlier and took a shower, leaving home a few minutes later. I had a really bad headache this morning. And I wasn’t in a good mood. Snow’s perfume were really strong yesterday's night and I couldn’t stop thinking about her. She took three days off the work and didn’t explain me why. I was worried but I just couldn’t question her. I couldn’t do anything but wait. I was hoping she would come or maybe call me. Yesterday her smell was so different; I could feel she was sad and lonely. I picked up one of my cigarettes and started to smoke. I really needed try to block her and those thoughts or I would get crazy before the midday.  
  
She became so special. So different. I couldn’t explain why, but even when we came from the Homelands, I was always looking after her. And I saw her becoming strong. I saw how shestopped being just a little princess and began to be a warrior. But she couldn’t change everything. None of us could. Her smell still was the same. The one I can’t ignore or block. It was strange because I’m the son of the Wind. How could be possible someone bind me like that? She became everything I could care about. When our eyes find each others. When she laughs, which is kind of rare, but it’s really good to hear. I become smoothie after we first met. But no one had really noticed it. It’s okay, after all I’m still the big bad wolf and everyone hates me – as Colin keeps remembering me.  
I went to my office’s room and Ambrose had cleaned it. I sat at my chair and started to read some files at my desk. I light up and started to smoke another cigarette. Yeah, I really have nothing to care about. The most important thing was just Mr. Toad walking around without his glamour. I would need to advise him one last time. The good part of Snow’s absence was that. I didn't need to care too much if I was being polite or not.I took my papers and left the room. When Mr. Toad realized I was closer, he ran away to his house and tried to hide. That poor bastard. I kept trying to understand why the gables try to hide or lie to me. I went to the hotel and knocked his door. Nothing. I knocked again. The same. Then I punched the door and I heard TJ talking.  
  
“It’s ok, TJ. I need to talk to your daddy and I’m really busy so I’d like to not spend more than five minutes here.” I tried to be nice, the child haven’t anything with his father’s incompetence. TJ opened the door whimpering. He was afraid and it made me feel like a monster. Since the general amnesty I was trying to be more… friendly. It’s not so easy being hated by everyone and sometimes it’s good to be not so feared.  
  
“Will you hurt daddy?” He was really scared and shaking. I felt terrible and I crouched, decreasing the height between us.  
  
“Of course I won’t, TJ. Everything it’s okay.” I smiled and TJ got scared a little. Fuck. I forgot my tooth is a little bigger than normal. Also, frogs haven’t’ any. So it’s really easy to scare them.TJ went to one of the rooms and little later, Mr Toad appeared following him. Mr Toad asked to TJ to go to another room so he couldn’t hear what I had to tell.  
  
“What do you want, Bigby?” Mr Toad really didn’t appreciate my visits. I wish I could them him I didn’t like it either.  
  
“I want you using a fucking glamour or I’ll send you and your boy to the Farm. You know I don’t make the rules and I’d appreciate to be walking around as the wolf I am but that's not how things work here. Don’t make me come here again with me same complaint, do you understand? ” I could see angry on his eyes but it wasn’t my problem. I’m the big bad wolf. A frog can’t terrify me. Please. I don’t think anyone could. I got up and left.  
Snow’s smell was dancing with the air. I got another cigarette. It was almost midday and I was a little hungry. I saw Beast when I was going to the bakery. He smiled at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She’s the strongest of all the princesses, but even she needs someone to look after her."

“Hey Bigby” He said friendly stopping his walk. I did the same.  
  
“Beast, how’s your day?” I said trying to show some happiness.  
  
“It’s being really good one, thanks for asking. I hear Snow isn’t going to work for a few days. Is she okay?” I didn’t know what to answer. I mean, she never told me why she left and never told me what she was thinking. Beast noticed my expression. “I’m sorry to ask you, Bigby. You both are close, I think. I thought she would tell you. Anyway, I hope she’s okay.” He said and I realized truth in his voice. I smiled a very small smile.  
  
“Thank you, Beast, I hope the same. Snow and I really are close, but I think she will want some privacy forever and I can’t say it’s not reasonable. How is Belle going?” I couldn’t keep thinking about Snow. Beast smiled a very large smile. He looked as a perfect human been, so I realized their marriage was going well.  
  
“She’s great, thanks for asking!” He was proud to talk about her. “Our marriage is really good, you see? Even after centuries, we still love each other and life is good. I couldn’t believe a beast like me would found love with such an amazing princess like her.” Uh, it hurt. I mean, I always saw myself as Beast. Big, bad, alone. But he found someone to love him. I wasn’t jealous. I just thought how ironic life could be. Beast saw my expression and got a little nervous. “I mean, Bigby, obviously… If I found someone who could love me, why can’t you?” He smiled. “We’re not so different.”  
  
“Yeah, I just ate almost all the fables.” I tried a joke and he laughed.  
  
“I mean it, Bigby.” He was trying to comfort me but I knew he wasn’t lying to make me feel better. “If I found love, why couldn’t you?” I sighed. “All I can say to you is: try being more human. But remember you can’t change what you are. If she can accept that, you’ll see that stories don’t keep true love alive.” I smiled and he did the same. “I should keep going. I have to pick up my wife. And, you know, Bigby, you should come to visit us someday.You’re different here, we enjoy your company” I agreed and we said goodbye to each other and I kept my way. I took another cigarette before I went to the bakery. Then I smelled someone who made my blood get warm. Charming. The biggest son of a bitch I could ever know. He broke Snow’s heart. And then he did the same to Cindy and Sleeping Beauty – I really prefer the ‘nickname’ than call her Aurora.  
I sat in front of the balcony and a woman come with a notepad to note what I'd like to eat or drink. His smell was really annoying to me. I asked just a black coffee. It may be enough to block his fucking smell. I was lost in my own thoughts when I smelled someone else. Cindy. Their smells were so confusing. Everyone’s smells was so connected. She sat at my side, smiling.  
  
“Hey, boss” She laughed.  
  
“Hi, Cindy.” I said taking the coffee the waitress had just put in front of me. “How are you going?” I asked politely. Cindy was a good friend. We trusted so much each other.  
  
“Well as I can be.” Even centuries after, sometimes I could see her princess' gracefulness. I drunk my coffee and then I realized. The Charming’s smell was coming from… Cindy. I sighed.  
  
“Did you know you're smelling like Charming’s perfume?” I asked and she blushed.  
  
“And did you know Snow's in a very bad mood since you both argued last week?” I didn’t answer her question. “As I thought. Haven’t you talked to each other since?”  
  
“Nop.” I finished my drink and Cindy noticed I was trying to avoid that conversation.  
  
“I’m just saying she supports herself on you too. She’s the strongest of all the princesses, but even she needs someone to look after her.”  
  
“Don’t you think I do it?” I asked, offended.  
  
“You know I do, Bigby. But splint away after a discussion just makes she feel alone” She said, as she could possibly read Snow better than me. I got a little pissed off but I didn’t say anything. “Anyway, why don’t you show up at Snow’s place? Talk to her. Say you’re sorry.” I sighed again. I wasn’t sorry. It wasn’t my fault. But probably Snow was thinking the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you imagine what it will be for me? How in hell’s name I could live knowing it? How could I simply live without you?”

Cindy kissed my cheek and left. I was really worried about Snow, but she hurt me.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
“Bigby!” She yelled. “You son of a bitch! What the hell are you doing?!”  
I ignored and grabbed her, laying her belly on my shoulder. Fuck it all. My hands aren’t human anymore. My eyes became hazel and my sense of smell was stronger. Snow was screaming and her body was shaking, but she couldn’t possibly scape from me.  
  
“BIGBY, I SWEAR TO GOD, I’LL KILL YOU” I wasn’t giving a single shit to all her threats. She was alive and safe. I wouldn’t care about anything more.  
  
When we were out of the park, I've put her, not completely gently, on the floor.  
  
“Now you’ll hear me, Mrs. White.” I wasn’t happy and she was… afraid? Were my appearance scaring her? She was crying and it broke my heart. I sat in front of her and tried to be the kindest I could, but my blood was burning and I was afraid. I thought I was going to lose her. “Are you high? How dare you to simply decide going around and don’t telling me shit? You know, Snow White, I’m the fucking Sheriff here, and if you can’t deal with it, then one of us should probably leave the town or our jobs. I accepted you as my partner not because I wanted it, but because I thought we wouldn't be able to hide shit from each other. If you die, Snow White, your blood is in my hands, too. Can you imagine what it will be for me? How in hell’s name I could live knowing it? How could I simply live without you?” Oh, fuck. She heard. Everything. And also the last part. She blushed and stopped her crying.  
  
“Go fuck yourself, Bigby!” She yelled so loud that hurt me. “You selfish bastard! Since when you may treat me as if I was a fucking object? You’re the most shitting person I’ve ever met! I was so close to discover who was the bastard who take Rose away and just because you were afraid you took me out of there?! I’m your partner not because I want it, either! It’s because I need to see what you are doing! I need to keep my eyes on you, you’re still the fucking bad wolf and no one trusts you! How you dare to tell me you couldn’t live without me? Stay away from me, you bastard! I don’t want your feelings and I don’t want to get closer to you! If you can’t deal with it, then I think you should leave!” I guess I never felt so many pain in my life. I couldn’t answer her. I just stood up and walked away without looking back.  
Bitch. If she had said it to me, I could have told her Rose left on her own, and that guy she was going to meet at the park was trying to kidnap her.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
We haven’t spoken since that day. She rejected me so badly and she talked with so much… disgust in her voice. I knew I’m no prince charming, but Snow really hurt me. I was really confused. I wanted to go and talk to her, but how? After all, I've did what I did trying to protect her. I could smell her everywhere, it was almost like a curse. I knew when she was sad, what since our discussion, she were the most. When she is happy, what it’s rare, but worth the waiting. I smelled her tears two nights ago. Since then I just can’t sleep. I can’t ignore her. I can’t just keep going and not caring about her. It wasn’t my choice recognizing her smell as the right one for me. I wish I could have had any choice. I’d love to choose anyone else. But I can’t change it. Also, after centuries living in Fabletown I just started to like her eyes, her face and her smile. I've never noticed it before, when I was just a wolf. Now I just can’t notice it all and no matter how much I try. I just can’t see anyone else.  
I walked my way home and when I came in, Colin was sleeping in my couch. He woke up when I opened another whiskey bottle. He left my spot and laid on the floor. I've put two doses, one for each. I've put his cup in front of him but I didn’t said anything and I bet he realized I wasn’t in the mood to talk. We both finished our doses and I slept. I woke up with someone knocking my door. Jesus, it was someone didn't want to see, even less than Snow White. It was her sister Red Rose. I was really tired and she was the reason Snow and I weren’t talking. I gave her some space and she came in.  
  
“I guess you’re not happy to see me, am I right?” She tried a joke but I kept staring at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised because for the first time, Snow agreed with me without asking a thing. I tried to look normal and Rose apparently didn’t notice anything. Nine minutes after, we heard a knock at my door. I didn’t need to open to recognize her perfume. Ah, Snow.

“Why the fuck you aren’t with your sister? Do you have any idea of what your fucking brilliant idea had costed me? Your sister almost died last week because of you!” I was talking a little loud. She was shaking a little and her eyes were moist of tears. Shit. I was really getting smoothie. “I'm sorry, Red Rose. I’m just worried. Your sister and I… We aren’t talking since last week because of your disappearence. We were worried but some fucking guy was trying to kidnap her, saying he knew where you were and she just bit the bait. I ran faster I could and I saved her, but now she doesn’t looks at me anymore. And well, you know, shit got serious.”  
  
“Did you told it all to her?” I thought was some kind of obvious question because, hm, if Snow and I aren’t talking, she didn’t realize that I saved her life.  
  
“It doesn’t matter. What the fuck are you doing here?” I asked trying to keep on my mind that she was the reason of all that trouble.  
  
“Ahm.. I’m trying to be... Safe, you know.” She got a little nervous. “And, as you’re the sheriff and de big bad wolf… I couldn’t think anywhere else I could be protected.”  
  
“Okay then. What do you need? You’re trying to protect yourself from whom?” She sat on my couch and I stood up, looking at her.  
  
“Bluebeard.” She sighed and then she kept saying. “I was trying to make some money, you know, and then he asked me to sleep with him. He told me he would pay me lots of money” She got a little embarrassed “And I accepted but… When I went to the hotel he was armed and I ran away. But he had paid me. And I tried to return his money, he said I shouldn’t, because he would find me and make each penny worth..” She was crying and also, obviously terrified.  
  
“It’s okay” I said “I’m going to call Snow, alright? She will show up and then she will know better where you may stay to be safe.” She agreed and I took the phone, calling Snow up. Ok, time to see how much damage was done to each other. She picked up the phone with a very sleepy voice.  
  
“Snow…” She murmured and then she gasped. I smiled a very, very small smile. I missed her voice.  
  
“It’s me.” I said, trying to be impartial. Silence. I could hear her breathing getting a little faster. She was nervous and I waited.  
  
“What do you need and why in the hell’s name are you calling me 5 am?” She wasn’t trying to be hostile but she was.  
  
“It’s because I need you here in ten minutes. Is it possible?” I asked hoping this conversation wouldn’t last.  
  
“Okay.” She said and then she hanged out the phone. I was surprised because for the first time, Snow agreed with me without asking a thing. I tried to look normal and Rose apparently didn’t notice anything. Nine minutes after, we heard a knock at my door. I didn’t need to open to recognize her perfume. Ah, Snow. I looked at Rose.  
  
“Stay here.” I said and she agreed. I opened the door and I saw her. I walked one step outside and put myself against the door, closing it a little behind me. “We need to talk.” And she was a little blushed. She did got dressed and ready very fast.  
  
“Yes, I know, I didn’t know how I was thinking to come and….”  
  
“Not about us, Snow.” I said and she looked at me “We need to talk about Rose.” I wasn’t looking at Snow’s face.

  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even I know you’d be protected with Bigby! He literally saved your life!"

“What?” She whispered.  
  
“She’s here” I said, opening a little the door. “She’s scared. Bluebeard is looking for her. Try to be nice. She’s scared.” Snow didn’t answer and came in. Colin was a very lucky one. When Snow’s were at my apartment, he was sleeping on the bathroom because he drank too much.  
  
“Rose? What the fuck? How you just disappeared and then came back? What the fuck are you thinking?” Oh, Snow. I badly believe you once were a princess. Rose wasn’t smiling to see her sister.  
  
“Why are you questing my acts when you couldn’t possibly be dumber?” Rose yelled “How could you be so stupid to go alone, in the middle of the fucking night, to talk with a complete stranger? SERIOSLY, SISTER. Even I know you’d be protected with Bigby! He literally saved your life!” And then I felt I should leave the room. I let them both having their discussion and I sat in the floor.  
  
I was happy enough because both of them were saved. And Snow came to see me even when she thought it was to solve our misunderstood. Her perfume, God, how I adored her smell. It’s like some kind of drug and I was addicted. I closed my eyes when I heard her steps, after two hours, she came from my apartment and I knew she was looking at me. She had cried. I could smell her tears and I also heard it, but I couldn’t simply let my feelings control me again. She told me to never try to touch her and she wasn’t giving a single fuck about how my feelings were.  
  
“Thank you for calling me, Bigby.” I didn’t answer. Words were very unnecessary after all. What could we say to each other? She was, in fact, the stronger princess in town and I was the wolf. But even she probably knew no one of us will be away for a long time. She needed to watch my every step and I, well, it was something I simply couldn’t control, it was like her smell just leaded me to her no matter how far away I were. She hasn’t left and then she sat at my side. “I guess I owe you an apologize.” Snow wasn’t the type who says I’m sorry or I was mistaken. Even when she knew she was wrong. She always was stubborn. Her smell got so stronger. She was at my side. Our arms were touching each other’s.  
  
“Yeah, I think so.” I said but I kept my eyes closed. I could hear she sighing.  
  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done what I’ve did.” I realized Snow didn’t had a clue of how to say she was mistaken.  
  
“Yeah.” I couldn’t think about anything –bad or good – to say to her, so I was trying to make it faster as could be. Her perfume was really intoxicating. “You know, Mrs. Snow, everything will be okay. We will be okay.” And then I felt her hand holding mine, it wasn’t a romantic act. She was thankful because I knew how hard it all were to her. She untied my hand and I opened my eyes. She raised up and she looked at me and I was looking back to her. She blushed and I saw it. “What’s going on, Snow?” She sighed.  
  
“I’m really thankful to you. And also Rose told me so many things and I was so wrong…”  
  
“It doesn’t matter.” It wasn’t the problem. The problem was she rejected me at least thinking I could be like Charming. An amazing son of a bitch. But wasn’t totally her fault, also, I’m the wolf and she’s the princess. I couldn’t help but remember a little of Beauty and Beast. “Will Rose sleep here?” I saw Snow’s face twist of reprobation. “It’s okay, princess. She can sleep here, after all, those aren’t the old times, right?” I smiled sarcastically. “I know I live in the smallest apartment in town, but I really can’t imagine someone trying to come here and face me.”  
  
“She’s not staying!” Snow was really disturbed. “She’s going with me.”  
  
“Yeah, so do me.” I raised up and went to my apartment. “Rose, we’re going to Snow’s.” Rose was almost sleeping, poor girl, she was probably exhausted, I touched her shoulder and she opened her eyes and got up. I took my cigarettes and my lighter.  
  
Snow wasn’t really happy but she knew she couldn’t be more protected. I smoke one of my cigarettes and she was walking with Rose’s at her side.  
  
Five minutes later, we were at Snow’s door. Rose was really exhausted and she just murmured something like ‘Thanks Sheriff’ and got in. Shit. Snow and I were alone again.  
  
“Bigby, I…” She was a little nervous. I breathed her perfume again and stepped back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jesus, Snow, how could you be so fucking stupid? Is it too hard just DON’T do shit?” I was really insane.

“Yeah, I know. Just stop doing shit.” I tried to act normal but Snow was hopping more. “It’s not the end of the world, Snow. I have some feelings for you, feelings I can’t understand. But I’m able to understand what ‘stay away from me’ means. It won’t happen again, you can be sure.” She tried to smile and she failed, it wasn’t something to worry about.  
I left her in her house and went to my office and Snow would be busy for all day, so I’ll try to help her shit on work. I went to my office and I heard the fucking and not at all Charming screaming with Bufkin. My blood get really warm and I came in.  
  
“What the fuck, your highness?” He got really scared to hear my voice.  
  
“Where in the hell is my wife?” He tried to look calm but I could smell the fear.  
  
“Ex-Wife” I empathized not happy at all with his commentary. “She’s not here, and why you need to see her? I’m in charge to solve the problems today.” Visibly he didn’t enjoy the information I just gave.  
“Whatever. I need to see her, you know, after-marriage business.” He smiled and I wanted to punch his face hardest as I could.  
  
“She’s not available, so unless you want to tell me your secrets, I suggest you to come back tomorrow.” I wasn’t hoping for him spending much longer here.  
  
After all, Charming left and I was trying to distract me. Bufkin was drunk and I was at Snow’s office. Her perfume was ruling the place. I went back to my office and spend almost of my time checking cases and I finally realized was time to go home.  
  
I was walking to my place and then the shit happened. I felt her smell so strong. She was so afraid and desperate and then, like a bomb, I heard her screaming. I can’t say exactly what I became, if I was in my original form or if I was half-half or if I was ruing like a really desperate human. Her smell was like a trail and I knew where I should turn, how to find her. The same fucking place. That fucking shitting park. I’ll put fire in there. When I finally saw her, Snow and Rose were in the floor. I saw some blood at their side. And before I could just think, I attacked the first one I saw and then I’m pretty sure I was almost in my wolf form. Bluebeard. Oh, you’re so fucked. I was going to open his cheats and throw his shitting heart away. I throw him down and started to smash his face hardest I couldn’t. My hand was aching but I couldn’t care less.  
  
“Bigby! Stop!” The only voice, in the entire word, that could stop me. Sometimes I wonder myself if she really wants to die so badly. I left him badly alive and then I looked to Snow White.  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK?” She was chocked. I almost killed him in front of her. Rose was incontinent. “Jesus, Snow, how could you be so fucking stupid? Is it too hard just DON’T do shit?” I was really insane. I badly was seeing colors, my fingers were almost claws, and I could smell everything in the fucking entire city. “Why do you keep trying to kill your fucking self? How can’t you do anything right this week? Are you insane? Fuck, Snow. You said you didn’t need me but I saved you fucking ass again! You should be more grateful and less stupid!” She badly could find anything to tell me and also, she realized, I wasn’t giving a single fuck for her reasons.

  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow.” Yeah, I realized no one ever told about her frozen heart.

“You…” Well, after all, she could speak. “You don’t need to protect me” Snow yelled at me again “I’m not afraid from you! I’m not afraid to caring about myself alone! You keep coming because YOU want it, not because I called you, Bigby!” She held my arm. And I looked at her not even worrying about control my temper.

“I don’t give a shit, Snow White!” I growl and take my arm back and she realized how angry I was. It was never a good signal. “Are you stupid enough to think I would just let you here to die?”

“Yes, as you would to with any another fable! I don’t care about your feelings for me! You have no right to treat me as shit just because you are a fucking wolf! You are the fucking coward after all! ” She tried to hold me again but I avoid her and she fell in the floor. “You are the one who was leaving, NOT ME!” She cursed mentally and light pushed the floor. “Fuck, Bigby, I can’t do it without you. You have to stay!” Her face was having the head lowered. How the hell she knew I was going to leave the city?

I took Rose in my arms and walked with her to Snow’s place. Once Rose was safe and secured, I looked to Snow and said things I was waiting to say.

“Please tell me you were bullshitting me.” Snow wasn’t look at me “Because I swear to you, I SWAER, I’m almost losing my mind with you. How the hell you knew I’m leaving the town? And that’s why you were trying to kill yourself? And just because you are a fucking princess your fucking feelings worth more than mine? You know, Snow White?” I wasn’t happy at all and she really got me pissed off. “Sometimes you try to look so strong and untouchable and you forget you are human and there’s no majesty for you here! And your shitting prince treads on YOU! And now you think you will be even with your life if you keep doing the same? I expected much more of you, Snow White. After all, I don’t think you were as good as tales tells. ” Then I left her I heard she calling my name but I ignored. Fuck all that shit. I was leaving town tonight.

I was so upset so I kept walking for hours, almost 2:00 am and I saw a little hotel, I booked one room and tried to sleep some hours.

I woke up and took the first plane. “Lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow.” Yeah, I realized no one ever told about her frozen heart.  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No matter how strong she tries to show she is, she’s lost without you"

I was so angry and I just couldn’t close my eyes. I couldn’t stop thinking about her. Why was she so selfish? Why she keeps trying to be able to protect herself alone? Fuck. Years after years and she just can’t trust me. I could badly smell her perfume. “I don’t care about your feelings for me!”; “You are the fucking coward after all!” I was in love with her and apparently everyone could see it but her. Urg, just because I’m a wolf I can’t make her happy? I’m loyal and since when I saw she and I smelled her perfume I never looked to anyone else. How it could simply not mean anything at all? I’m someone better because of her too. I closed my eyes. I was almost in the nearest forest I could be.

I took off my clothes and I became the wolf I always try to hide. I couldn’t see the colors but I was relaxed. For now, being an animal would be enough. At least, was the only way I found to stop thinking about Snow White.

I woke up before the sunrise and I jumped in the lake and I swam until I get relaxed, then I got hungry. My favorite part of the day. Hunt. I hunted for two hours and I got a deer. It still was easy. I ate enough to get satisfied. After all, that was really what I was needing. Being a beast, being a wolf. And that was how I passed three days.

I felt so alive and as strong as I almost forgot how I really was trying to become. Then I smelled one perfume, and I knew I should find her, by all those years, she never left me waiting. I couldn’t do it to her.

“Hello, Wolf” She said, smiling and I sat in front of her.

“How did you find me?” I asked and she smiled at me again. Why was she so happy? No one should be happy by finding the Big Bad Wolf in a forest. Alone.

“Isn’t kind of obvious? You make me a really good detective.” She said proud of herself and fearless. “I need to talk to you, Bigby. And I knew you were here. You always came here. We got Bluebeard and he’s in jail for now, but we all know he’ll figure out how to leave prison.” She took a break “We need to talk about Snow too.” She realized my disagreement. “Bigby, she badly talks to anyone. She keeps repeating ‘If he were here…’ and everyone noticed she’s talking about you. No matter how strong she tries to show she is, she’s lost without you.” She was looking at me and for the first time since we came from homelands, she was absolutely serious.

“She told me to leave” I answered.

“She told you to leave your feelings away, not to leave the city.” Bitch. Since when Cindy became so smart? I remember her when she was in the homeland and how superficial she was.

I became human again and dressed my clothes, then I sat at her side and I told her every single detail about what happened between Snow and me. Cindy wasn’t happy at all. She kept denying with her head in silence. When I finished, she held my hand.

“We all need you, Bigby. When you’re not here, Fabletown just gets out of control. She said you’re the wolf after all, but it doesn’t need to be a bad thing, you know? You make me someone better and Ambrose too. We can’t change what happened in homelands, but we can be different here. You are my boss but I see you also as a friend, Bigby. I’m not afraid of you for years. You tamed the beast you once were. You heard it before, you’re not as bad as everyone says you are. Give her a chance. I saw how you look at her, how mad you get when Charming calls her his wife. I’m not a fool, Bigby neither you are, so please stop trying to fool yourself.” I was really uncomfortable, but after all Cindy was a dear friend to me. She touched my hand again. “We can’t do it without you. We just don’t work without you. Snow doesn’t.” I couldn’t think about anything to say. Cindy was so right. “Also… If it changes anything, she misses you, Bigby. Come back with me, let her see you again and you will realize I’m not lying.”

“You know me, Cindy. I’m a wolf, I can survive by myself.” She turned down her lips. She was a little nervous.

“That’s also again true, but doesn’t mean we can do it too.” She said gently.

“I’m going back, Cindy. But not only because of her.” She smiled at me.

“Good boy!” She said and we both laughed.  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I’m the wolf, because I’m the one how princesses doesn’t falls in love with."

When we left the plane, we got on Cindy’s car. Cindy was a really good friend, after all those years, she never needed answers, she just understood me. She was happy, after all.

“I’m glad you came, you know.” She said, gently. “I want to see Snow’s face when we show up!” When Cindy finished her phrase I realized why I left the town before. Because I didn’t want to see Snow again, and I was just going back after a week and I still was hopping for some kind of peace or privacy.

“Actually… I don’t want to see her face so now...” She sighted. “I know what you’re thinking, Cindy, but she’s the one I will always want to have by my side and I know that’s not going to happened because I’m not like Charming, ‘cause I’m the wolf and I’m the one how princesses doesn’t falls in love with. I can’t explain why but it’s always about her. And she said no to me. I know it was going to happened but am I not allowed to feel hurt?” I was so tired of hiding my feeling and Cindy always were someone I could trust everything. She would keep this conversation just between us.

“Oh, dear. I know how hard it should being for you.” I could smell her calm and her heart wasn’t beating faster. She was being honest. “But see, boss, you’re the wolf, yes. But the other two doesn’t make any sense. It’s something really good you’re not like Charming!” She blinked to me “And about the shit about “I’m the one how princesses doesn’t falls in love with” go fuck yourself, Bigby. We’re not living in the tales anymore. Give us a chance to live in some other way. In tales, you’re not supposed to love her, are you? No. So why you’re the only one how can have different feelings?” What the fuck? When Cindy became so smart? “I mean it, boss. Have you ever thought about Snow maybe was too scared to understand or accept your feelings? Because, you know, you’re not the kind of guy who says it romantically. You’re like the guys who just scream your feelings.” I got a little nervous because I remember how I said to Snow what I thought about her. Just like Cindy said. “You’re not a coward. You’re the Big Bad Wolf and are you sure you’re going to act like a poodle because of her? She doesn’t need another child to take care, Bigby. That’s why now days she badly can look at Charming. She needs a man at her side. Someone who she doesn’t needs to intimidate to respect her.” I never answered Cindy. I closed my eyes and she didn’t try another conversation. She was right and both of us knew it. She stopped the car and I woke up. “Good morning, sunshine” She kidded. “We’re home” She said sweet. But I realized I wasn’t in front of my apartment.

“At your home, you mean?” She agreed. “Are you going to tell me why?” I was curious and also surprised.

“Of course, boss. You said yourself you don’t want to see Snow so now. So you’re going to stay here until you want to face her. I may assurance you’re going to see Bluebeard no matter what it takes, but you’re going to see Snow just when you want to.” She kissed my check and I sighted. She thought about everything.

We went to Cindy’s and I took a shower while she was going to cook something to our dinner, we were both starving. After dressing up, I went to the kitchen and I loved the smell. She cooked meat. Nothing else was important. I liked when I saw the portion she separated to me, she knew me so very well. We ate comfortably. Even when we were in silence, we both were okay. We ended the dinner and she took the dishes.

“Now I’m going to take a shower. Be good, Boss!” She said and blinked to me. I smiled to her.

“Alright, I’m going to sleep in the living room, okay?” She agreed.

In fact, knowing Cindy good as I know, I was sure she’ll let me sleep in her bed with her, ‘cause she trusted me blindly. And that’s why our works was so good together. She never needed any proof, she just trusted me. And I felt in the same way. We never asked to each other “Why?” if one of us wanted to talk about, we would.

She was really tired and desperate to need to find me in the woods.

I laid down on the carpet but I couldn’t sleep. Her perfume was everywhere. After a few minutes, Cindy showed up with some bedspreads I appreciated it and she give me a ‘good night’ kiss. It was the first time it happened, but certainly she didn’t realized it.

“Good night, Boss.” I smiled and laid.

“Good night, partner” She laughed and closed her door, but she didn’t locked it.

I sighed, trying to find a good position to sleep. When I was almost sleeping, the only person in the world that possibly could woke me up, did it. My heart almost broke when I smelled her tears. I got panicked. I ran faster as I remember since when I used to hunt in homelands. I basically smashed the door trying to knock it.

When I realized the door opening. My heart was beating so fast my chest was almost hurting. When our eyes found each other’s I saw Snow's surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why you left me?” Her question almost broke my soul. I guess I found out what real pain is supposed to mean.

“Bigb…” She stopped her sentence when suddenly she threw herself at my arms and I held her. Words were very unnecessary that moment. She hugged me stronger and I kept holding her. I breathed her perfume deepest as I could. Oh, her hair, her skin. God, she put a spell on me. I was going to say something but when we separated, she was looking at the floor, she took my hand and we went her house. I went first.  
  
“Why were you crying?” I asked trying to act normal. She closed the door and she hugged my back. “Snow?” She wasn’t saying anything and I was getting really worried about her. I turned myself and when I here looking at her I saw her eyes, red yet. She was really crying before I came.  
  
“Why you left me?” Her question almost broke my soul. I guess I found out what real pain is supposed to mean. “You left me and nothing else was making sense… I can’t do without you. Anything. No matter how much I try I can’t, Bigby” She wasn’t looking at me, again. I touched her chin and she understood my act. Our eyes met again and I realized she was holding my waist yet.  
  
“Were you crying because of me, Snow?” I asked gently as I ever possibly think I could be. She didn’t answer me. “Were you?” I asked again.  
  
“If I say yes… Do you promise you will not leave me again?” She was so fragile, so unprotected. I wanted to hug her and never let her go from me neither go to anywhere without her.  
  
“No, Snow, I can’t.” Instantly I smelled her tears. “Do you have any idea how hard is to me see you every day? I want to touch you, but I can’t. You told me, my feelings doesn’t matter to you. I’m sorry. Snow, but I can’t help myself. I left because it’s really hard to remember you’re not mine when I feel you have me in your hands. I will leave every time I feel I need some control in my life.” I was caressing her hair.  
  
“Fuck Bigby!” She released me from her hands and she covered her face. “Why in hell’s name you are here?”  
  
“I don’t know, Snow. I don’t know why I came back. I don’t know why I never really left here. The most reasonable reason I have is because I need to be near from you.” I was feeling like the fucking poodle Cindy told me to NOT be. Well, I thought I should stop being a poodle and act as the wolf I’m. I took Snow’s waist and I held her to me. “When will you be able to assume you missed me?” I could feel her blush and her breathing. “Tell me, Snow White. Why don’t you just say you were missing me?” She looked at me and I couldn’t hide my smile of pure satisfaction. “I’ve been missing you too, Snow.” I kissed her lips and she held my neck.  
  
I kissed her lips gently and she returned the kiss with the same desire. Now, I couldn’t hear anything, I couldn’t smell anything but her. It was like the entire world was just her and me. My heart was beating so hard I thought I was going to have a heart attack, but I’d die happier than I’ve ever been. After a few minutes, we separated our lips and I kept holding her, she was sighing and blushed.  
  
“What the hell, Bigby?” She asked looking at my face. “What are you thinking?” It wasn’t the reaction I was hoping for, but now I wasn’t sure about anything anymore. After all those years, I had kissed her.  
  
“Are you hearing me?” She asked gently.  
  
“Well, Snow White, I kissed you because I’d wanting it for centuries, because doesn’t matters how much I try, I just can’t ignore you. I never could really leave you, even when I know there’s nothing between us. I feel like if I disappear, who will be there for you?” She opened her mouth and I realized she possibly got offended. “Hear me, Snow. I’m not saying you can’t do it by yourself, you’ve been doing it since when Charming left, and you’re doing a really great job. But open your eyes and realize I’m not like him. I’m not the one who will break your heart, will cheat you or some kind of shit like he did. I know I’m not someone you would love to love you, but I’m the one who waits for you, Snow.” Every single world was absolute true and humiliating. I’m the fucking big bad wolf why a simply woman can turn me in a fucking lap dog? Why was I begging for her as a child for his mother? “I know, you told me once, my feelings shouldn’t be your business. So please, let’s be fair with each other. That’s why I can’t promise I will stay, Snow. Sometimes you’re what push me away. And yet, you’re the reason I will come back.”  
  
Her face was impossible to suppose what she was thinking. No words come from her and I didn’t said anything more. I sighted and took my hands from her body. I walked to her living room and she followed me.  
  
“So why were you crying, Snow?” I sat on her sofa and she sat in her armchair.  
  
“Doesn’t matter, Bigby.” She said and I realized she was embarrassed because I saw a moment of weakness.  
  
“Yes, it does, Snow. I left Cindy and I just run here as a crazy because I thought something was happening to you!” I saw her face turning in a disgusting expression.  
  
“Were you at Cindy’s?!” Oh, Snow, I saw it. I smiled a little smile when I noticed her jealous. She lost the focus instantly.  
  
“What is going on? Help me to help you, Snow.” I looked at her eyes “Tell me what is wrong.” She was mad yet.  
  
“Why don’t you tell me why were you at Cindy’s first?” She said aggressively.  
  
“Now it matters?” I counted. She was going to answer, but she just keep quiet.  
  
“I was crying because I was worried, Wolf.” She said, not gently at all. “About this city, about all the fables I have to watch out, about my job, about you after you simply left, about you ‘cause I can’t let you walking away without…”  
  
“Don’t you dare to finish this sentence if you don’t want to really have problems with me, Princess.”  
  
She didn’t, thankfully. We both knew so far how to offend each other. I thought it was time to go.  
  
“Well, Princess, if you don’t need me here anymore, I have to go.” I was absolutely sarcastic.  
  
“Where are you going?” She surprised me with her question. I was waiting for some swears. “Aren’t you going to Cindy’s, are you?” I turned myself in front of her, walking slowly and she started to step back. She was with her back on the wall and I was less than ten centimeters away from her.  
  
“Why?” I asked, getting even closer to her, ending each space between our bodies. “Why does it matters so much, Princess?” I touched her chin and she looked at me, blushed. “Are you jealous, Snow White?” I asked almost kissing her lips. “Say it, Snow. Say it and I won’t go to anywhere.” I kissed her lips gently and then I retired a little so she could say what I was waiting for.  
  
“Why don’t you stop with this shit, Bigby?” She said provokingly. “Do you want to go? Then go. Do you want to stay?” She smiled, kissing my lips gently “Then stay.” She pull me against her body and kissed me again. I wasn't going to anywhere.  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When you left, I realized I wanted you here. I only missed you when I thought I have lost you. I couldn’t deal with the possibility of a life where you aren’t around me."

I felt Snow’s lips gently kissing mine’s. It wasn’t like I’ve ever hoped for it was different. It was so real, her mouth was warm, her skin, her body, and each second was making me feel so dizzied. I always thought her kiss would be delicate, but was passionate. Her hands around my neck, I could perfectly hear her heart beating so hard as mine. We stopped the kiss when air was truly necessary. She smiled.  
“So, Wolf, are you staying?” She said, kissing my chin.

“It depends, Princess. Shall I?” I asked and she smiled sacristy.

“Life isn’t so easy when you’re not around, you know?” She said gently. Shit, she was lovely. “Tomorrow we’re going to ask some questions to Bluebeard, what do you think?” I smiled back to her. That woman always knew how bring me joy. Fucking Bluebeard’s life. And, obviously, kissing me. But it never had happened before.

“We still have something to talk, Snow.” I could see in her face her disapprove, because she knew what was going to happen.

“Don’t, Bigby, please.” She said, closing her eyes, dropping her hands from me.

“Snow… When will you understand? While it is just a game for you, it means something to me.” I tried to be gentle as I could be. “Please. What’s going on? Cindy told me you were insane, talking about me, walking as a ghost… If you want me here, just say it. You know, you always knew it would be enough.” I touched her cheek with my fingers, trying to be kind. “I hope I’m not asking too much, Snow. But I can’t spend one night here, with you, when tomorrow everything will be a mess and we will just try to ignore. I want to do it right, if it would be with you.” She approached and held my waist, hugging me.

“When you left, I realized I wanted you here. I only missed you when I thought I have lost you. I couldn’t deal with the possibility of a life where you aren’t around me. You’re my safe point, my sanity. I got angry because you left because of me and you came back because of Cindy, Bigby. How am I supposed to feel about it?” She said low and lower. If my hearing weren’t sharp I probably couldn’t had heard her. “You know that shit ‘you only need the light when it’s dark’? That is it. I only realized how you mean something when you left.” I was scared as shit. I really thought I was going to have a heart attack, I was shaking and sweating cold. It is easier being rejected than hear from the woman you love she was afraid to lose you. I lost my mind instantly.

I kissed her and she responded me immediately. I wondered if she was waiting for it. Our kisses became more and more passionate. Then we realized our clothes were blocking our bodies more than it should be.  
I was so excited my body was hurting. In my entire life I never ever wanted something as I wanted her, I never ever wanted someone as I always wanted her.

I pulled her to my lap and she knelt in the sofa, she kissed me more aggressively as I hoped for, but she forgot I’m no ordinary man. I’m the big bad wolf and I know how to be bad. My hands were in her back, stroking her. I slid my hands to open her shirt and I felt her tremble a little, but she didn't stop me, when I ended the last button, she took her shirt away and came to kiss me again, but I departed our faces.  
“What is going on, Bigby?” She asked me curious then she realized I was paralyzed. I couldn't stop looking at her body. Her chest, her belly, her breasts even she using her lingerie. She blushed a little and smiled sweetly. Jesus, even when she wasn't wearing her shirt she was lovely. She led her hand to her back and as a miracle, her lingerie was falling slowly. Too fucking slowly. It was agonizing. Then she just drop her lingerie away.

She sighed loud when my body answered the view of her breasts.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, dears, tell me if you’re liking it ;3; I mean, it’s really important to me know if you’re enjoying it or not (*≧∀≦*) <3


End file.
